


forgive me brother for I have sinned...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Priest Kink, Wincest - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	forgive me brother for I have sinned...




End file.
